


Going Clubbing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seamus wants is a real date, but he'll settle for some club sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twelve prompt(s) used: "I saw him/her and I just stopped. Everything stopped.", Hello, mate, agate.  
> Pairing: Seamus/Dean  
> Kink: anonymous sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Going Clubbing

~

Seamus checked his glamour in the mirror one more time before heading out. He hadn’t changed that much about himself, just a few crucial details of his face. Enough that no one who knew him would recognise him. 

Not that any of his mates hung about gay clubs. As far as he knew, he was the only gay person, other than Dumbledore, who’d ever attended Hogwarts. And with all his friends out of touch, married, or about to be, Seamus was often on his own when he wanted to pull. He sighed. Just once he’d like to go on a nice date with a bloke, maybe even introduce him to his friends, but apparently that wasn’t to be.

The club he was heading to that night was Muggle, of course. There were no gay wizarding clubs, just like, apparently, there were no gay wizards. And while sex with Muggles could be unsatisfying - mainly because he had to keep one part of mind clear to remember not to do anything magical - it was enjoyable enough. 

The music was throbbing when he arrived, and, sketching a salute to the bartender, Seamus dove right into the crowd on the dance floor, picking a bloke with a shapely arse against whim to gyrate. 

He danced with several people, and it was fun, but the moment he saw _him_ , Seamus stopped. It felt like _everything_ stopped, like the music faded away for a moment. 

Tall, dark, lean, he reminded Seamus of his first crush. “Dean,” he whispered, standing stock still in the midst the moving bodies. 

As if he’d heard him, the man turned, staring at Seamus. He gave Seamus a once-over before a slow smile spread across his face, invitation glittering in his eyes.

It wasn’t Dean, but he looked enough like him that Seamus’ cock immediately took notice. Moving towards him, Seamus smiled back. “Care to dance?” he said when he got closer. 

“Depends on what sort of dancing you mean,” the man replied, and Merlin be damned, he even sounded like Dean. Their bodies moved together to the music, hips rolling. He wore an agate pendant around his neck and glint of the stone mesmerized Seamus for a moment. 

He blinked. “Any sort you like,” Seamus purred. 

The man grinned, boldly pressing up against him, letting Seamus feel his erection. “Oh, I like,” he said, sounding breathy. 

Seamus’ arms went around the man to clutch his arse. The danced for a few more moments until the man whispered in his ear, “Toilets?” 

“Brilliant,” Seamus replied, and within seconds they were fighting their way through the crowd, the man stumbling behind him, his hands caressing Seamus’ arse as they went. 

Once inside the toilets, they pushed into a booth together, the man locking the door. Without speaking, they snogged, tongues tangling, as they tore at each other’s clothes and panted into each other’s mouths. 

When the man undid Seamus’ flies, grasping his cock and pulling it out, Seamus groaned, the back of his head hitting the door as the man licked his neck. “Yes.” 

Grinning, the man dropped to his knees and, curling his fingers around he base, he took Seamus’ cock in his mouth, swallowed it, moving his mouth down, down, down, taking Seamus deep. 

“Fuck,” Seamus gasped, his fingers tangling in the man’s soft, curly hair. “Yes.” 

The man hummed, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting up Seamus’ spine, and when he began moving up and down, fluttering his tongue against the underside of Seamus’ cock, Seamus, unable to help himself, started to thrust. 

Rather than protest, the man made an encouraging noise, and soon Seamus was fucking his face, his hips juddering. Within moments, Seamus uttered a low, guttural cry and came. 

The man swallowed what he could, but some come dribbled out the corners of his mouth as he pulled off panting. Looking up at Seamus, he smirked, licking his lips. “My turn.” 

“Anything you want,” Seamus moaned, still recovering, and a second later he found himself spun around, face pressed to the door, his trousers being pulled down. 

“Anything?” the man asked, his mouth against Seamus’ ear, erection pressed to Seamus crack. 

“Yes.” 

Fingers probed at his hole and, oddly they were already slick. Had he somehow pulled out lube without Seamus noticing? The thought fled as the man moved his finger, caressed his prostate. 

“All right?” the man asked as he pushed a second finger in.

“Yes,” Seamus grunted, arching his back to take those talented fingers deeper. 

“Ready?” the man said, and then something blunt and thick was pressing in past the sphincter. 

“Yeah,” Seamus gasped. “Do it.” 

He was big, and the first press bordered almost on pain, but he went slowly, slowly enough that Seamus began to chafe at the careful pace. Finally we was in, and he waited, his chest heaving against Seamus’ back. 

“Come on,” Seamus growled. “Fuck me.” 

As if he’d been waiting for those words, the man started to move, starting out slowly before speeding up. Soon, he was pounding into Seamus, his balls slapping against Seamus’ arse as he thrust. 

Seamus spread his legs, arched his back, and hung on for the ride. Incredibly, his cock was beginning to harden again with the stimulation, and when the man rotated his hips, finally finding Seamus’ prostate, hitting it every time, Seamus shouted, going fully hard again. 

“Got it,” the man growled, sounding pleased with himself, and the he set about taking Seamus apart. Driving inside Seamus hard, he soon had Seamus babbling and tugging at his own prick.

Eventually, however, the man’s rhythm went ragged, and with a low cry that sounded suspiciously like, “Seamus,” he ground his cock into Seamus, spilling inside him. 

Only seconds later, Seamus convulsed, coming all over his hand and the door.

Burying his face in Seamus’ neck, he sighed. 

Seamus caught his breath as his thoughts caught up with him. “What did you call me?” 

The man went still. “Nothing,” he said, pushing off Seamus. “Sorry.” 

Seamus frowned. “And where’d you get the lube?” 

“Shit,” the man said. “Hang on, I just have to—”

Quickly turning around, Seamus caught the man’s hand just before he raised his wand. “You’re magical?”

The man’s eyes widened. “You are, too?” 

Seamus nodded. “I wondered. You didn’t suggest a condom.” 

The man’s eyes closed. “Fuck. I knew I forgot something.” 

Pulling out his wand, Seamus cleaned himself up before tugging his trousers back up. Wrapping his arms around himself, Seamus studied the man, eyeing his broad shoulders and trim waist as he put himself to rights. Could it be? “Dean?” he whispered tentatively. 

The man’s head popped up. “How did you—?” His eyes narrowed. “Seamus?” 

Seamus smiled tentatively. “Hello, mate.” 

“You’re gay?” Dean whispered something and his familiar features came into focus. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Canceling his own glamour, Seamus raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me either.” 

“True.” Dean licked his lips. “Merlin. So…What now?” 

“Now?” Laughter bubbled up in Seamus’ throat. “How about a proper date for a start?” 

Dean’s grin was bright. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

~


End file.
